1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch screens.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens are widely used in electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers. These touch screens are easily stained with fingerprints when touched. As well, images and text displayed with a touch screen are hard to see when the electronic device is used in intense sunshine or lamplight, due to reflection of light from the touch screen.
Titanium dioxide (TiO2) is a well-known material with photocatalytic properties. Therefore, coatings comprised of titanium dioxide are applied onto various glass and ceramic instruments and products for the purpose of self-cleaning. However, the photocatalytic reaction of titanium dioxide is far more active with irradiation by ultraviolet light than with irradiation by visible light. That is, coatings comprised of titanium dioxide can only absorb limit amounts of visible light, and therefore the anti-reflection properties of such coatings are typically unsatisfactory.